


Grounded Lightning

by Seikilos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Every chapter is a different song, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, The tags will be updated as I write more songfics, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikilos/pseuds/Seikilos
Summary: One-shot Jasico songfics. Each chapter is a different song. Songs are chosen from my 4300+ song playlist put on shuffle. I ask for a number and skip that many times.





	1. This Scene I'm Seeing Nightly

**Author's Note:**

> The song is [The Scene I'm Seeing Nightly by Emily Davis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWGz8q8f7Oc)
> 
>  
> 
> _"And it's alright by me if you prefer being quiet_  
>  I'm quite content watching the lashes dance above your eyelids  
> It's hard to take things in when you're engulfed in endless noise  
> I'm overjoyed to see the beauty I was blind to when I still my voice"

“Jason?”

The flashing lights must have blinded the blonde and the booming music made it hard for Nico’s voice to be heard.

Nico put a hand on Jason’s bicep to grab his attention. “Jason?” Nico yelled a little louder.

Jason, perhaps surprised by the touch, flinched and turned toward Nico. “Oh Nico! It’s just you!” His voice was barely audible with the music beating into Nico’s head. “Where’s Percy and the others?”

Jason was bobbing his head to the music, swaying slightly to the beat. This unrefined Jason always surprised Nico. So uptight, so rigid. But here was Jason letting the music take over his body. It was something Nico wished he could see every night.

“I can’t find them.” They were only on the edges of the dance floor, but the music still brazenly took hold of Nico’s ears. The strange acoustics of the club made it so even being 5 feet from the dancefloor, the music was much quieter. Annabeth probably knew how it worked.

Nico had been idling outside of the dance floor where the music didn’t rattle his brain until this point. Admittedly, he was watching Jason laugh and dance with Percy, Piper, and even Annabeth. It was mesmerizing. Even when Percy was right next to Jason, acting flirty to him as a joke, Nico’s eyes remained locked on Jason. Maybe the crush he once had had faded.

Frank had been standing with Nico but within the time span that Nico was staring at Jason, Frank slipped into the dance floor. Probably because of Hazel or Piper.

Jason looked worried. He stepped out of the dance floor and the two of them distanced themselves from the music. When it was finally withstandable, Jason spoke. “Where’d Frank go?”

“I guess back to the dance floor.” Nico tried to see them in the crowd, but he couldn’t find any of their friends.

“That’s fine, I’m tired of dancing anyway.” Jason laughed, wiping sweat off his forehead. Nico averted his gaze. A sweaty Jason was not good for Nico’s health. “I need time to relax. Should we get a seat?”

It took them a few minutes to find an open seat away from everyone else. There was a couple at a circle of chairs across the room that Nico had a clear view of. They were making out passionately and Nico had to hope Jason didn’t see his blushing. Jason groaned. “Can’t they get a room?”

“I know right?” Nico agreed. Somewhere deep in his mind, he was imagining that couple was him and Jason. He quickly tried to snuff this thought.

“This is really exhausting. I don’t think I like the club scene.” Jason sighed as he leaned back into the couch. “There’s too much going on and I really just want some quiet.”

“If you want, we can leave early.” Nico didn’t mean to suggest that but there were a lot of shadows Nico could travel through. “I mean -- uh --.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Only if you’re ready to leave, though.” Oh. Nico was not expecting that answer. “But we should tell at least someone else first.”

“If only we could find someone.”

As if on command, Jason stood up. “I’ll be right back. I’ll find one of them.” He took a step forward then stopped and looked back at Nico nervously. “I can’t leave you alone. Let’s go together.” He holds out a hand for Nico to grab. Nico was half tempted to take hold of it but instead got up on his own.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds to find Piper at the bar getting water. She waved when Jason and Nico approached. “Hey you two! Let me guess, you’re going to go home with Nico?”

Nico didn’t like the way that was worded but he ignored it. “It was Jason’s idea.”

“I got tired. You know how I am.” Jason and Piper had some sort of nonverbal communication and Nico wished he could be part of it.

Piper nodded as if she understood. “I’ll tell the others if they ask. I’ll see you two back at camp, okay?”

“Stay safe, Pipes.” Jason gave her a soft hug. Nico didn’t like touching people but he really wanted to hug Jason right then and there. She nodded at Nico and Nico responded with a nod and a small ‘bye.’ When she walked away Jason said “Okay, let’s find somewhere to shadow travel.”

Nico didn’t mean to think of the lake when he put his hand in Jason’s so they could travel back. Jason said something about ‘quiet’ and Nico’s mind immediately went there. They stepped out of the trees to the lake, the glittering moonlight was mesmerizing.

“Well… I wasn’t expecting this but wow this is beautiful at night.”

Nico stared at Jason whose face lit up with a smile. “At least it’s quiet.”

Jason shifted a little closer to Nico. “I want to stay here for a bit. You can go back if you want.”

He stepped forward and sat down in front of the lake before the water would reach him. Nico didn’t move, he was too busy staring at Jason looking beautiful in the moonlight.

“Nico?” Jason turned back to see Nico staring at him. Nico quickly turned away. He heard Jason laugh. “Want to sit down next to me?” He patted the spot next to him and Nico tried to say no. He didn’t want to say no but he knew his heart would be better if he said no. Instead, he walked over and sat next to Jason.

They sat quietly, only the waves of the ocean making any noise. Not a single word was shared between the two demigods for a few minutes before Jason finally broke the awkward silence. “Thanks for taking me back.”

“It’s nothing. I wanted to go too.”

“Yeah.” Jason sighed. “I just don’t really like big crowds and all that dancing, you know?”

“You looked like you were having fun, though.”

“I was but I’d rather be somewhere quiet with a couple close friends.”

“Then you should have taken Piper or Percy with you. I don’t mind.” Jason had recently repaired his relationship with Piper after their break up. It was a careful couple of weeks but everything was better now. Jason went to Nico often for advice to make things better between them. He wasn’t sure why the blond asked him for advice when Nico didn’t know anything about relationships. He hardly had friends.

“I wanted to go back with you, actually.” Nico sharply turned his gaze to Jason who was staring at the ground.

“Why?” Nico’s heart was fluttering, but he knew not to let hope get the best of him.”

“Because… well…” Jason sighed and then stared fiercely at Nico. “Nico, when I say this, don’t think I’m patronizing you or something. I’m being honest with you. Okay?”  
Nico only nodded. He wasn’t sure what was going on or why Jason looked so anxious. It was a side of Jason Nico had never seen. “Nico, I think I have a crush on you. -- Well, not ‘I think,’ I know I have a crush on you.” Nico’s heart stopped for a moment. He was trying to come up with words to say but Jason stammered on. “I-I mean -- I see you stare at me a lot and you’re really nice and you mean a lot to me. I just wanted to know if the feeling was mutual.”

Nico’s mouth was opening and closing, trying to find words that wouldn’t come out.

“Please don’t think I’m being mean. I know just because you’re -- you know -- that doesn’t mean that you’d ever like me but -- I just… maybe I misread the situation.”

No. Jason didn’t get it. Nico didn’t just like Jason. He was in love with Jason. “No.”

“No?”

“I don’t think you’re being mean…”

“Oh, thank the gods…”

“And I… the feeling’s mutual.”

The atmosphere shifted dramatically into something more playful, something in the air turned electric and Jason was laser-focusing his stare at the lake. His face was beet red, even Nico could see that. Nico’s face wasn’t that much better. It was hot for a chilly night.

Nico didn’t move when Jason situated himself a little closer to Nico. He wouldn’t look at Nico at all. “I… I’m glad… Uh… where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean?”

“You like me… I like you… do we… go on a date or…?” Nico was reminded that Jason had never had a normal relationship. His last girlfriend was forced on him by Hera.

“Well, not everybody goes on dates.” Nico mumbled. As demigods, dating was pretty hard in the first place.

“You’re right.” It was silent for a second. “But could we call this a date?” Jason squeaked. He was so visibly nervous Nico was in awe. Jason was so cute like this.

“I’d like that” Nico tried to gather up courage and leaned on Jason. Jason was hugging his own legs and Nico did the same. They stared quietly at the beautiful lake together.

“Since it’s a date, can I kiss you?” Jason said then immediately put his hand to his mouth.

Nico blushed wildly. He hadn’t kissed someone before but the idea of kissing Jason sounded amazing. “I mean…”

“No -- No. I didn’t mean to say that I’m just -- thinking out loud and uh… Y-yeah…” The son of Jupiter was trying to save himself from the embarrassment but he was just making it worse. He gave up and just sighed. “Sorry.”

“... Do you want to kiss?” Nico’s nerves were screaming. He was trying to keep himself from fidgeting but it was getting harder and harder to sit still.

“... Yeah…”

Jason and Nico looked at each other for a moment. Nico could still see Jason’s eyes even though his glasses shimmered. They were electric blue. They disappeared as Jason shut his eyes and leaned toward Nico. Nico didn’t know what to do so he shut his eyes tight. The next thing he felt was a warm tingling on his lips.

“... Nico you can open your eyes.” He opened his eyes to Jason inches from his face. “Was… was that okay?”

“That was a kiss?”

“Uhm… y-yeah…”

Nico had to admit, he was a little underwhelmed but part of him wanted more. “... Can we try again?”

He closed his eyes again and they kissed. It was just a few small pecks but as it continued Nico started to realize why people loved kissing.

He couldn’t deny that he loved kissing Jason.


	2. The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song for this one shot is [The Only Exception by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls). Typically, I prefer songs nobody really knows about but oh well!
> 
>  
> 
> _"And I've always lived like this_  
>  Keeping a comfortable, distance  
> And up until now  
> I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
> With loneliness  
> Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
> But, you are, the only exception"

    Millennia and centuries have passed and amongst the dust that peppers the ground were pieces of broken hearts, never to be returned to their original owners.

    Nico wondered how much of his heart had settled in this dust. He wondered if it was even worth the time to try to pick up the pieces. Sometimes, it felt like it hurt too much to even try. The pieces would cut his fingers and leave him more scarred than he already was.

    He had held onto this pessimistic belief since Percy. Nico didn’t know where it started with him but he knew it never seemed to end. Even now, seeing Percy laugh with his fingers intertwined with Annabeth’s, the blonde looking at Percy as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world. Percy gazed back at her with the same idealistic fervor. Nico wanted that. That exact thing that he couldn’t have and he wanted it.

    And he suffered.

    Where did Jason Grace fit into all of this?

    Jason Grace, son of the king of the gods, love interest of many girls and guys from both camps. Even Reyna confessed to Nico that at one time she had feelings for him. Jason wasn’t worth the risk, Nico thought. He was dangerous. However dangerous as he was, though, Nico couldn’t avoid him. He was charming and charismatic, the leader anyone wanted to follow.

    He was also Nico’s first real friend. Without a doubt, without languishing trust, Jason Grace, undeterred, decided to be Nico’s friend. Despite Nico trying so hard to push Jason away out of fear, Jason always cared and waited for Nico to come back. He was always waiting for _Nico_ and _why?_ Why would Mr. Perfect ever want to deal with someone as broken and fallible as Nico? Why would Captain America ever waste his time with the villain? Why would water happily try to mix with oil?

    Nico wanted these answers, though he was afraid of them. He wanted to hear from Jason’s own lips why he was so inclined to be the son of Hades’ friend. It never added up.

   

    Jason always spent time with Nico at least twice a week, balancing time between his other friends as well. No matter what, Jason always made time for Nico.

    “So, how’s the week going?” Jason and Nico were sitting at the brownie shop in New Rome. It was Jason’s favorite place to go when they had time. It was only the two of them. Had they not been frequent visitors, Nico would fear that this would look like a date.

    Nico mulled over the question for a moment. Nothing special ever happened to him. “The norm, I guess. Will hounding on me to help him in the infirmary. Will flirting with me even though I don’t like it.” Will Solace was one of Nico’s other friends. He was definitely on the bottom of the list, though. The son of Apollo had the propensity to be a flirt and get into Nico’s personal space without asking. One of the many things Jason had above the other blond was how Jason asked before doing anything.

    “I swear, I wish you’d let me talk to him.” Jason shook his head. That was another thing Nico loved about Jason, he always wanted to help Nico with even the smallest of problems. “It’s not okay for him to pester you like that.”  
    “I’ll be fine. It could be a lot worse. He’s still a decent friend. He just doesn’t understand personal space.”

    “Personal space is still important Nico.” Jason’s ice-blue glare pierced Nico’s heart. It was so sincere and serious, but also so full of worry.

    “Maybe tomorrow if he does something funny I’ll say something,” Nico offered. He had no intention of telling Will to stop, though. If he did that, he might feel like a burden. Even though Will wasn’t one of Nico’s close friends, he was afraid of losing any of the few friends he had.

    Jason’s face softened. “Please do that.” Nico hated how much Jason cared.

    “How about you? What’s new with you?”

    The blond looked down at his plate of brownies for a second, sighing. This wasn’t a good sign. “Well… Piper and I broke up.”

    Nico’s heart stopped for a moment. Piper and Jason were _meant_ for each other, weren’t they? How could they have broken up? If love didn’t exist for the two most perfect people Nico had ever met, how could he ever expect to find love himself? He had already swore to himself he’d never fall in love after Percy, but hearing about Jason being single lit a small candle in Nico’s heart that wanted to spread into a wildfire. Nico tried to relinquish the flame. “What? Why?”

    “It was a long time coming, really. I think we both knew it was going to happen. It was all fake memories Nico and we couldn’t build real memories.”

    Jason looked hurt. Nico hated it. Nobody should ever hurt Jason, especially not a goddess who used him as a pawn. “I’m… really sorry Jason.”

    “It’s nothing, really. Piper wasn’t hurt either. It was a matter of time. I think there’s someone out there for both of us.”

    “Well, that’s one way to think about it.” Nico’s heart panged. Sure, there was someone perfect for Jason. Whoever it was, it wasn’t Nico. He had to keep telling himself this. He was never allowed to have the son of Jupiter, ever. Nico couldn’t ever fall in love again.

    “I think there’s someone out there for you, too, Nico.” Jason’s soft smile warmed Nico in a way Nico couldn’t explain. It was a warmth that he had once felt with Percy.

    “I don’t think so,” Nico replied. “Even if there was, I’d never let himthem get close to me.”

    “Why?”

    “Because I’ve seen broken love all around me, Jason. It hurts. And well…” Nico lowered his voice. “I’m scared of that.”

    “But what if you find the man of your dreams? What if he sees you as the man of his dreams? Are you just going to deny him that?”

    “To avoid messing it up sometime in the future, yeah.”

    “Nico.” Jason’s voice cut into him like a knife.

    “Aren’t you afraid too?”

    “I am. I’m afraid I’ll never find someone, even. I’m afraid of being alone. I think everyone is.”

    “I’m not.” That was a lie. The last thing Nico ever wanted to be was alone.

    “I don’t believe you.”

    “Fine then, don’t.”

    Jason gave Nico a pitiful stare. There was a silence between them Nico didn’t like before the blond finally spoke up. “Nico, what if I told you I _know_ there’s someone out there who likes you and would hate to see you be alone.”

    “Sucks for them.” He crossed his arms in defiance. He didn’t want to hear this bull right now. He had a lump in his throat that wouldn’t leave, though. _What if_ , Nico? _What if there really is someone out there for you who would never leave you?_ The thought was ridiculous. Love like that didn’t exist. Not for the son of Hades. “Besides, if it’s Will, the last thing I want is --”

    “It’s not Will.”

    Nico tried to stop himself, he really did. But his curiosity got the best of him. “Who is it then?”

    Jason was rubbing the tops of his knuckles, a habit Nico had noticed early on in their friendship. He did it when he was nervous. “Why do you care? I thought you said it sucks for them if they like you.”

    “It does. Odds are I’d never like them back. I wouldn’t ever love them.”

    Jason focused his attention to his fidgeting hands. Something was stabbing at Nico’s heart, but he didn’t know what it was. Of course he would never like someone back. Ever. But there was a tinge in the back of his head that told him he would, _maybe_ , if it was Jason. But Jason was straight. Well, at least, he’s never talked about an interest in guys.

    “Anyone who likes me,” Nico continued “probably doesn’t know me that well.”

    “Well, I know you extremely well, if I say so myself.” Jason looked up at Nico again, his face painted a soft pink. He looked injured.

    “Yeah well, you’re --” Nico stopped himself when he finally caught on. At least, what he thought he caught onto. Was Jason implying what Nico thought he was implying? _No, Nico. Don’t give yourself false hopes like that._

    After a few seconds of stunned silence, Jason spoke up. “I like you a lot, and I know you well.”

    This wasn’t happening. Jason _just_ got out of a relationship. Maybe he was just lonely. Maybe he just wanted a rebound.

    “And the entire time I was with Piper, all I could think about was you. Nico, I don’t even think I like girls. I was talking to Reyna about it a few weeks ago and, well, she said the reason we never went out is because I never showed interest in girls.”

    Nico tried to come up with some sort of way to rationalize Jason’s sudden confession, but nothing came to mind. There had to be something. Anything. A prank, perhaps? Nico’s heart raced as his brain raced faster.

    “Gods, Nico,” Jason laughed at himself, “I’m such an idiot for telling you this. You probably don’t like me back. As you said, you never want to fall in love. Even if I don’t believe it, you should be free to do what you want. But can you please just say something?”

    Nico couldn’t find any words. Was this worth the risk? Nico wanted to yell at Jason. Take him by the face, and tell him how he was Nico’s only exception to the no love rule. “What am I supposed to say?”

    “I don’t know? ‘I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way’? ‘I couldn’t ever like you back’?”

    “If I said any of those, I’d be lying.”

    Jason’s breath visibly hitched.

    “But… why me?”

    “What do you mean?”

    “Why would you ever like _me?_ ” Nico couldn’t even begin to imagine this playing out in real life but here he was.

    “Nico, what isn’t there to love about you? You’re so kind and strong. You’re gentle when you’re friends with someone and throughout all the awful things you’ve been through, you still keep your head up. If you want the truth, Nico. I look up to you.”

    Nico could feel his eyes beginning to water. Nobody ever gave him compliments like this. Nothing ever felt like this before. Nico, the most flawed person in the world, was being idolized by none other than Jason Grace? He must have lost a few brain cells from getting knocked out by bricks. “I’m not any of that.”

    “Maybe you don’t see that but I see it. I’m a good judge of character.” Jason smiled. “Nico, to me, you’re one of the most amazing people in the world. Nothing you say is going to change that. No matter what you do, you’ll always be my friend. No matter what.”

    “You’re so stupid,” was all Nico could muster. He tried to hold himself back from crying but he could feel a tear falling down his cheek. “You’re an idiot if you think…” Nico didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to react. “... If you think I’m really that great.”

    “Then I’m the biggest idiot in the whole world, because you’re more than that great.”

    “That… sounded so cheesy.” Nico could help as a smile began passing on his lips. He knew Jason was being sincere, but it didn’t change how awful that sounded.

    “Did it?” Jason actually looked surprised. Nico couldn’t help himself, he let out a little snicker. He couldn't believe Jason didn’t realize how cliche he was being. “Nico don’t laugh I was being serious.”

    “I’m not laughing.” Nico looked back up smiling, he hoped he didn’t look like he was crying. “You’re just… you’re so much Jason.”

    “Yeah? Yeah, I guess I am.”

    Things went quiet for a good minute. Nico was trying to figure out how to continue the conversation. Jason just confessed to him and Nico did _nothing_ about it. He couldn’t just leave Jason hanging.

    “Nico?”

    “Huh?”

    “It’s okay if you’re uncomfortable with me liking you. I won’t be mad. If you don’t like me back, that’s fine. As long as we can still be friends.”

    “Jason…” Nico shook his head. “I know I said I never want to fall in love, but… you are the exception to that.”

    Jason’s face turned bright red as a big smile began smothering his face. “Wait, Nico, do you --”

    “I might.” Nico then shook his head. “No, I do. I definitely like you. A lot.”

    “Then… can we… you know -- uh -- date?”

    “Should you really be dating right after breaking up with Piper?”

    “...”

    “Can you give me a few weeks so I can be sure I really want to be with you?”

    “For you, Nico? Anything."

    Nico already knew his answer. He could feel the heart in his chest beating wildly, as if it hadn’t been broken before. He liked this feeling. The feeling of being whole again.


End file.
